


Missed Opportunities

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arat is bisexual with a female preference, Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk Sex, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Mild Smut, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan probably has a crush on Rick, Oneshot, Rarepair, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snow Day, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arat had loved winter she was just a little girl. She remembers snowy days spent snuggled up next to her mom on the blue suede couch. She loved the atmosphere and the food and the corny holiday showtunes. She’d even had her first real kiss with a beautiful ginger girl underneath the mistletoe at her middle schools Christmas party.Then the world had ended and there hadn’t been any time for niceties like spiked eggnog and gift exchanges. Fond memories of sipping peppermint schnapps in the back alley with her college friends had gradually been overshadowed by fighting for her life with the added hindrance of frozen fingers. All winter meant in the first year after the dead rose was walker infested snowbanks and a little extra incentive to find some desperate fuck to warm her sleeping bag.





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just now caught up on the Walking Dead. So you can catch me over here still not over fics about Negan and the other saviors while pretty much everyone else has moved.

The sanctuary might be different if Arat could let her guard drop enough to enjoy it. The draft in her new room at the factory could be easily fixed by some filched blankets, no warm bodies necessary. Though she wouldn’t mind falling asleep next to Laura. The savior woman with the barcode neck tattoo and Arat had become fast friends since her liteauntant appointment almost a year earlier. They had a lot in common being two of the very limited population of female saviors and Laura was attractive as hell. Her freckles, honey blond hair and ivory skin could have easily given her a fast pass to the wives room but she’d chosen to rough it just like Arat had. She was light and hopeful something that wasn’t too common in the sanctuary high command notwithstanding. Laura has already been by Arats room today. First to drop off some Christmas CD’s and a bottle of eggnog in a mason jar and second to attempt to weevil the other woman into an impromptu party.

  
  


“Some woman on the factory floor made it. She’s been using powdered milk but Simon hasn’t given me any quality complaints.” Laura tells Arat as she clears off a space on the crowded kitchenette counter to leave her gift. Arats still in bed reading some 80’s paperback she found in an otherwise abandoned Kmart.

  
  
  
  


“Might have something to do with how much you spiked it” Arat jokes and Laura laughs and flops down on the bed next to her. 

  
  
  


“Perhaps” she admits sheepishly, knocking the book out of Arats hands. “One of the wives is doing some sort of winter party thing tonight. I was thinking you might be muscled into making an appearance. It’s gonna be in that abandoned rec room on the east side. The one directly below Negan's place? I think Sherry wants to show off to some of the new girls” She continues. Arat plucks the book off the shabby carpet and turns to face Laura.

  
  
  


“If you think I’m gonna spend my night off listening to Amber bitch about how we need more of that shitty obscure wine she’s so fond of then you’re sorely mistaken. Not even for some fresh face worker girl.” She finishes giggling at Laura’s raised eyebrows. 

  
  
  


“If I can’t tempt you out with the tail then I can’t tempt you out at all.” Laura smiles sadly and stands up brushing a piece of lint off of the chest of her v-neck. Arat catches a little bit of cleavage poking out and wonders blissfully if there’s freckles all the way down. Laura clears her throat and Arat looks away face burning. The other savior sighs annoyed. 

  
  
  


“Look Laura I’m  _ sorry _ , ok? Boss has been running me ragged, using me as cover for all these Alexandria so he can screw around with his little boy toy. I don’t feel like playing the socialite tonight and I don’t need you barreling in here bribing me with alcohol and shitty music to try and guilt me into it.”

  
  
  


“It’s fine.” Laura answers flatly and hightails it out of there. Arat’s kicking herself for being a bitch before the door slams closed. She’s been all kinds of asshole lately and she doesn’t have  _ one _ good reason. Life is as good as it’s gonna get. The saviors are still the “big swinging dicks” of the world as Negan so crassly puts it. But she can’t let other people in. Can’t let herself even  _ entertain _ the thought of being with someone as badass and gorgeous as Laura without worrying about the consequences of getting romantically attached when the worlds gone to shit.

  
  
  


She dog ears her page and slams the book into the wall trying not to think about her youngest sisters hypothetical gasp of horror at her literature abuse.. Arat crosses the room and unscrews the lid on the eggnog giving it a sniff and a hesitant sip It’s laced with something strong she realizes, nodding approvingly. 

  
  
  


Arat trades the CD for a tattered copy of playboy from one of the seedier market vendors. He raises a curious eyebrow at the music choice but shrugs and hands over the merchandise anyways. Arat admires his discretion. Makes sense since she's one hell of a frequent buyer. Gives him his points for the before she walks off. Some of the other high ranking saviors just snatch shit but it doesn’t feel right to Arat. It’s hilarious actually. She doesn’t flinch when the boss man tells her to blow someone’s brains out but petty theft? Now  _ that  _ crosses the line.

  
  


She spends the night alone in her room thumbing through softcore and getting hammered. The party attendees come buzzing through the hallways as the night gets later sounding just as drunk and a hell of a lot happier.  She falls asleep bitter and wakes to a blinding headache and an annoyingly familiar face leering at her from above.

  
  
  


“Good  _ afternoon _ Arat.” Negan smirks rocking back and forth on his heels as he looks her over. His megawatt grin is so bright it’s quite possibly making her hangover worse. “Been waiting for you to wake up for an hour or so real  _ gentlemen _ like. Got tired of staring at you drooling into your pillow so I took the liberty of borrowing some reading material.” He continues pointing to her new playboy that’s migrated to the foot of her bed. It’s open on the centerfold a mouthwatering shot of a bare chested black model. She snatches it up and shoves it under her pillow and he just laughs. 

  
  
  


“Don’t worry yourself Arat I’m not gonna take it from you. I know you get real  _ territorial _ over those magazines. I’m the one that turned that shit in to the workers anyways. Got to keep rotating my roster. No sense in not spreading the love around a bit.” He snickers sitting down on the lip of her bed.

  
  
  


“Really puts my mind at ease.” She replies screwing her eyes and shut burying her face in a musty pillow hoping he’ll take the hint or at least give her a little time to compose herself. 

  
  
  


“No such chance Arat! Little birdy told me you’ve been getting a little pissy about the Alexandria runs. Said you were so strung up you missed last night because of it. Which was boneheaded Arat because it was one hell of a motherfucking banger!.” He tells her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She snorts and throws the pillow at his chest and then rolls back over on her side crossing her arms over her stained gray sweats. 

  
  
  


“Laura got you to come down here and admonish me about not going to your wives party?” She opens her mouth to say more but holds back when she notices the impatience on his face. 

  
  
  


“No fuckface I came here to give you a spa day. No supplies no killing people and most importantly, to you at least, no  _ Rick.”  _ He looks at her obviously pleased with himself. She’s been living at the sanctuary for about two years, been one of the head bitches in charge for ten months, but  _ hell _ she still can’t figure this fucker out. 

  
  
  


Arats has known she likes women since she has had conscious thought. Her mom told her she was quite the ladykillerat her daycare. Her serious relationships and the intimacy involved in them both physical and emotional has always been fixated on women. But there’d been a boy or two at college she’d hooked up with in between her shuffling through the tiny pool of out gay girls, and a soft hearted man she’d met on the road right after losing her family. The exceptions to her persuasion were so infrequent they were generally not worth mentioning. But god  _ dammit _ Negan was one of them. 

  
  
  


She tries not to let herself feel too bad for it. She isn’t alone by any means. The way he held himself, all the confidence and swagger paired with his good looks and snark? She doubted the man was spurned by women, or men for that matter, very often. He’s upfront and blunt about who he wants and it’s attractive as hell. She wishes she could have the same balls when it came to going for what she wanted with Laura. 

  
  
  


“Don’t be a buzzkill Arat. I know what you’re fucking thinking. We’re not gonna sit around and paint our nails and shit. Already had to deal with that this morning. Amber and a couple of the others and home last night drunk off their derrières decided it was a good idea to do fucking nail art over the carpet. Whole room smells like fumes. Don’t think I could even focus on screwing someone in there it’s so strong.” She gives a half hearted laugh as he plows forward unbothered. 

  
  


“Nothing like that Arat. Some of the boys and I found this cool ass lake a couple of miles out. Whaddaya say we find some down supplies in the pantry and I take you out ice skating?  _ Relax _ blow off some of that steam that’s kept you locked up here in here like a fucking hermit.” 

  
  
  


“Do I get a choice boss?” She asks wincing at the onset of the latest wave of head pain. She was really regretting that eggnog.

  
  
  


“Nah. You’re up here blabbing to loose lips Laura about how  _ jealous _ you are of all the attention I’m giving to Alexandria.. So I’m giving us a little bit of bonding time away from all that. Hell if you behave we can sit by the water and I’ll even give you advice on how to get in her pants!” He chuckles and she puts her head in her hands at a complete loss for words. 

  
  
  


“It’s not like that with Laura. I..I don’t just want to win her over and then dip out. Is it really just that damn obvious?” She manages to choke out. He looks at her deflated 

  
  
  


“I’m just fucking with you Arat. When exactly was the last time forcing someone to spend time with you accomplished anything? You can stay here if you want.” He shrugs and walks to the door listening for her response as she sits up slowly enough not to make herself dizzy. 

  
  
  


“If I don’t come you’re gonna act scorned for the next week aren’t you?” She probes.

  
  
  


“ _ Yep _ ” He confirms. 

  
  
  


“Give me a second to freshen up I’ll meet you out front.” She tells him and he nods and saunters off whistling. She forces herself out of bed the second she can’t hear the receding whistles. She may be on good terms with Negan but everyone who wants to be anyone knows better than to make him wait. The reflection in her dingy bathroom mirror isn’t giving her much hope for how the day is gonna turn out. She looks like absolute dogshit stomping through the sanctuary halls in her work boots even after she’s twisted her hair into it’s signature frizzy bun splashed a bit of water on her face and changed into what passes for clean clothes.

  
  
  


She finds Negan leaning against an impressively tall truck a growing group of adoring men and women clustered around him. Some of the men are saviors, filling him in on ongoing assignments or asking about patrols but most of them are part of the large subset of fanatic workers who treat Negan like he’s some sort of god king. Arat’s seen way too much of him shitfaced and crying over his dead wife to convince herself that he’s anything but a man. A man strong enough to build his own community of almost one thousand people and intelligent and charismatic enough to keep it firmly under his control, but a man all the same.

  
  
  


He has a ginger woman with a flushed face and red ringlet curls under one shoulder and a tiny chattering indian woman under the other. The ginger girl is chattering his ear off and he’s just letting her talk nodding every few seconds. Arat takes a look at the sheer worship in her eyes and barely managing not to burst out laughing. She walks up and the workers step out of her way pretty snappily. Arat is one of the younger lieutenants and she’s admired for that alone among some the worker population, but her aloof exterior also gives off quite a “don’t fuck with me” vibe that keeps people from getting in her way. 

  
  
  


“ _ There’s _ my date for the evening!” Negan laughs gently shaking off the two women who walk off in opposite directions. “And she looks a little less shitty!” He continues as she climbs into shotgun. “Alright folks we’re gonna blast!” He yells at the dispersing crowd and slides in the drivers side next to her. 

  
  


“Is there an official meeting time for that fan club you’ve got yourself?” She snorts

 

Yeah 

 

“Wouldn’t be surprised” He deadpans and starts the engine.

  
  
  


The woman that’s working the front gates is absolutely lovely. She can’t be taller than five feet. She’s sporting a  lavender pixie cut and wearing a floral dress and pale pink polka dot tights that are completely inappropriate for the weather. Arat gives her a small smile and she gives her a mock salute before the gate closes. Arat wonders if she’s one of the new girls Laura was referencing the night before. 

  
  


“Cute isn’t she?” Negan says elbowing her in the side as they drive off. 

  
  
  


“You know much about her?” Arat asks. He shrugs cryptically and swerves to avoid a lone walker on the shoulder.

  
  
  


“Maybe you’d know her entire tragic backstory if you’d shown up last night.” 

  
  
  


“Fuck you.” She laughs rolling down the window and sticking her head out. It’s almost nice until she gets a whiff off whatever’s on the wind. She gags and ducks back into her seat fiddling with the buttons until it rolls up.

  
  
  


“We’ve got a couple hours. Got to get back before dark. Some of the men are bringing a herd through. That’s probably what the stench is.” Negan explains. 

  
  
  


“Could be those garbage people.” Arat offers 

  
  
  


Negan laughs “The place actually doesn’t smell that bad for a former landfill. Don’t know if Jadis has a massive army of febreeze or what but it’s not that unbearable. I think you’d like her Arat. Kickass women of few words you got that in common.” 

  
  
  


The snow hadn’t been two bad around the sanctuary. Arat knows about the frequent maintenance to keep the roads clear. But out in the countryside it’s a blanket of white. If it wasn’t for the red and brown patches of blood Arat could almost convince herself its a prefall snow day and she’s headed to some far off enclave with her friends to get drunk and go sledding. 

  
  
  


She’s lost in her thoughts for some of the drive. He isn’t wrong to call her a woman of few words even if she thinks she’s got a lot more going on up in her head than Jadis she isn’t just one for letting it all out. Especially to her blabbermouth boss. 

  
  
  


“Arat look at that poor bastard!” Negan calls out pointing to a walker that’s gotten itself trapped. The corpse is so decomposed there’s no way to tell what gender it even used to be. 

  
  
  


“Looks like it fell over and froze solid boss.” She says quietly looking at the thing that’s become trapped on a roadside puddle. It’s struggling to break free of the ice and slush to get at the truck it’s arms dragging at an unnatural angle. 

  
  
  


He’s laughing and laughing and she knows Simon and the others and Laura would be joining in if they were there. Trapped walkers are a frequent sanctuary sight gracing the walls with their crumbling torsos and frightening away outsiders. It’s a scare tactic, something Arat has no issue with. But there’s something that feels blasphemous about getting entertainment from watching reanimated corpses struggle.

  
  
  
  


“Stop the truck.” She says flatly and he does quirking an eyebrow curiously. She slides out the passenger side and unsheathes the Bowie knife she brought with her. The thing goes into a frenzy as she approaches thrashing about and flailing as much as possible to get at her. She stands above it and watches the ice begin to crack and then stabs it once through the ear. No blood comes out of the wound just a tar like brown goop. She washes the knife off with some fresh snow and jogs back to the car. 

  
  
  
  


“What was that about” He asks her when she’s settled back down into the passenger seat.  

  
  
  


“Didn’t see right leaving it there like that. Could have gotten itself free.” She looks out the window at the decrepit body that’s gone completely still. 

  
  
  


“Alright.” He says simply pulling back unto the road. She thanks whatever higher power may or may not be up there that he has enough sense not to give her shit about getting sentimental over a walker. 

  
  
  
  


“Did you actually bring ice skates sir?” She wonders as they pull into a parking lot by a nature trail that Arat figures leads to the lake. 

  
  
  


“Hell yes!” He smiles. “They’re in the bed of the truck. She swings her legs over the lip of the truck bed and leans down to grab the skates. They walk together to the water's edge and Arat is pleasantly surprised at the lack of walkers. 

  
  
  


“The hell you find these things anyways?” She asks him, genuinely curious. 

  
  
  


“I took Rick and company and raided an ice rink. Obviously there wasn’t any fucking ice left, just a really decayed dancer that must have died in that girls locker room right at the start. I put her down and took these cool ass skates, figured you’d be about her size. Arat looks down at her pair of skates white with golden leaf overlays. She supposes it doesn’t matter. Most of her clothes come from dead people anyways.  

  
  
  


We also scored some intact vending machines but it was all health food crap so I gave ‘em to Rick. Not even one lukewarm soda or questionably expired Twinkie!”  Arat looks at him and rolls her eyes. The man has a serious soft spot for Alexandria's wannabe cowboy. It would be almost cute if Rick wasn’t constantly looking for an opportunity to murder him. 

  
  
  


“Ah right! I forgot my girls a bit  _ jealous _ today.” Negan teases. 

  
  
  


“Nah boss. But we could have used some granola bars.” Arat replies 

  
  
  


He shrugs and Arat hops on one foot as she kicks off her boots and tries to get her skates on without letting her feet touch the slush covered ground. Wet socks are the worst. Negan leans up against a nearby tree laughing his head off and making no move to help her. 

  
  
  


Besides looking stupid as hell she manages to avoid icy feet and beat her boss to walking unto the frozen lake. The ice is almost as even as an actaul rink would be. Most survivors don’t the leisure time to spend an afternoon ice skating. 

 

It’s been years since Arat’s gotten to skate but she slips back into familiar habits as soon as she gets going. 

  
  
  


The muscle on her slim body and stamina she’s gotten from years spent dodging bullets and bites have made her more agile then she had been even during her high school competition days. She’d never been Olympic bound but it had been a good way to blow off steam. She finds it still is.

  
  
  


She’s so caught up doing a figure eight that she almost doesn’t notice Negan skating out to meet her. As he gets closer she sees that “skating” is a generous term for the savior leaders half hobble half shuffle slide that’s inching him across the ice. She swallows a childish giggle and meets him halfway skating a wide loop around his struggling form. He tries to swivel around to face her but falls on his ass instead. Arat skates over to him as he frantically scrambles to get up blades thrashing on the ice to no avail. She extends a hand and grins impishly. 

  
  
  


“Who’s laughing now!” She mocks. He scowls at her looking almost embarrassed which is something few people back at sanctuary have ever seen. 

  
  
  


“Cut me some slack Arat it’s just been a minute.” He protests weakly as she helps him to his feet. 

  
  
  


“It’s like riding a bike Negan. Muscle memory you don’t forget it. So I’d be willing to bet you never learned!” She chuckles. 

  
  
  


“You calling me a liar Arat?” He smirks 

  
  
  


“I would never boss!” She says clutching her chest in mock offense. 

  
  
  


“Went on a field trip with my gym class to one of those ice rinks once. Had to wheel myself around on one of those fucking walkers they used for the toddlers. Couldn’t live it down with those little pricks for months!” He confesses. “Figured, lots of things have changed why not my pathetic ice skating ability?” Arat skates towards the opposite tree line and calls over her shoulder.

  
  
  


“Some things never change boss!” 

  
  
  


She skates for at least three hours. Arat tries to get Negan to be at least mediocre  for a while but he’s too impatient to listen and their lesson ends after he falls and punches a hole through the ice with his foot. He walks off his pant leg dripping mumbling about getting them some beer.

  
  
  


Arat spends about ten minutes searching for her boots before finally realizing that Negan took them as payback for her ridiculing him on the ice. Some spa day. Arat sends up a silent apology for the ice ballerina whose well maintained skates are soaked in muddy snow by the time she’s made it back to their parking place.

  
  
  


Her boots are resting on the lip of the truck and she snatches them back without a word then slams her dirty skates into the side of the truck. Negan sits up from the bed bleary eyed half empty Corona in his hand. 

  
  
  


“Were you taking a nap?” Arat asks incredulously. The bed of the truck is probably high enough to keep out most walkers but a human attacker could have had a field day finding him out here tipsy and unprotected.

  
  
  


“Mmhmm spa day remember?” He slurs. “Get in here and take a beer.” He continues lifting his arm. “Told you I was gonna play love doctor for you and our lovely friend Laura didn’t I?” 

  
  
  
  


She climbs into the bed of the truck and goes for the little red cooler. There’s beer left a couple of name brand full bottles and she grabs one and sits in the farthest corner opposite to him. There’s a gust of wind and she shivers a bit. He raises an eyebrow. She pops the tab and takes a long sip. 

  
  
  


“Get your ass over here Arat” He tells her and she sighs and reluctantly crawls over sitting stiffly next to him. He takes a swig from his Corona and throws a convivial arm around her shoulder.

  
  
  


“You’ve had the hots for that woman for months. Instant crush since the first time y’all interacted. I know you aren’t  _ just _ trying to get in her pants but you and I both know you’d be lying to me if you said you wouldn’t be down with that. You two act pretty fucking cozy with each other and she obviously has a thing for  _ you _ .” He says only pausing to take a breath. “So the real head scratcher is why the hell you haven’t just gone for it yet.” He finishes. 

  
  
  


“I was with a girl back when I first got here. She used to be one of your mid level saviors. Took me under her wing when I was just a factory grunt. You remember Bianca?” She asks. He thinks for a moment before nodding. 

  
  
  


“She’s the one who dropped the ball with that scavenger group. Got herself and two people with her killed because she couldn’t keep her cool. Jittery thing, but you wouldn’t have known it by looking at her.” He recalls 

  
  
  
  


“After she died I got put on kitchen duty. Hooked up with this girl named Trish. Scared of commitment but she made the best apple pies. She always gave me extra.” Arat smiles sadly 

  
  
  
  


“Couple weeks in she spent some points to get us some time off. Took me to an apple orchard she’d worked at before all of this. She got bit in some on property barn we thought was abandoned. Took me four rounds to put her down I was so distraught. Then there was Alison. Dead thanks to those fuckwits at hilltop. Riley and Ellis were the only casualties in Oceanside’s pathetic attempt for a revolt.” He mumbles something and she wonders if Negan gets where she’s going yet or if he’s just lamenting the missed opportunities with Simon’s mishandling of Oceanside. “Everyone I fuck dies. And I like Laura way too much to risk that happening.” 

  
  
  


“You think you’re cursed?” He asks her frowning “ Do you honestly think I wouldn’t have lost girls if I didn’t keep my  _ adoring _ harem all nice and secluded in their room? We’ve all  _ lost _ people Arat. But if you choose to stop making connections you’re gonna lose yourself as well. I’m the pot calling the kettle black but at least I’m giving it my motherfucking best shot. Fact of the matter is that most of those  women died because they were dumbasses. They made bad decisions or they were too soft or they happened to be in the wrong place at the right time for a bullet to hit home. But they certainly didn’t die because they got a turn with you Arat.”

  
  
  
  


They’re both quiet drinking beer and watching the sun start to set. Arat wonders if she should remind him about the herd but decides against it. She likes the peace. Even though her casual friendship with his wife Tanya means she knows that he never stays overnight  at the wives room she bets he needs it too.

  
  
  


“If you really want to prove your theory I could go for a round right now.” He tells her casually.  The proposition is so out of the blue she has to laugh and he looks at her seeming unbothered. 

  
  
  


“Yeah figured you might be a gold star type of gal but you never know until you ask.” he shrugs tossing his empty bottle over the side of the truck. 

  
  
  


She gives him a once over in the now rapidly fading light and wonders if this was his plan all along. Arat doesn’t make it a habit of lying to herself. It’s awfully tempting. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m not doing it in a truck bed that’s for sure.” She resolves avoiding eye contact. He makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat and grips her face lightly.

  
  
  


“Wouldn’t dream of it darling. There’s some protection in the center console. Wouldn’t be good to risk messing things up for you and lucky Laura now would it?”

  
  
  


She’s the one to lean in first after they’ve settled into the back seat on the car and rolled the windows closed. His shirt is off and his skin is pressed against hers and it’s just as good as the last three girls she’s had even though it’s different. His lips are warm and he kisses her just as aggressive as he punches her when they’ve sparred back at sanctuary. She lets him think he’ll be the one in control but makes sure she ends up on top. He looks up at her surprised but rolls with it and goes right back to undoing her bra. By the time she’s collected herself enough to check the time on the cars radio they’ve missed the deadline by three hours. 

  
  
  
  


“Looks like this just turned into an overnight.” He comments. Arat can’t find it in her to be overly bothered, her bare legs still wrapped around him in the dark. They have a few more beers and she rambles on about the intricacies of Laura’s barcode tattoo and the way she sings along to tacky 80’s CD’s whenever they go out scavenging together. He listens attentively and they fall asleep just like that. 

  
  
  


The next morning he whistles the whole time Arat’s  driving them home. He doesn’t say a damn word about their experiment. They stall at the front gate while he flirts with the pixiesque attendant and then she goes inside and finds the crusty old vendor who takes her too the stand he sold Laura’s CD too. She buys it back and gives the frail older woman three times the points it’s worth. 

  
  
  
  


Arat takes it back to her room and listens to it on repeat with the door open until Laura finds her. They dance together on Arat’s bed and fall to the mattress exhausted. She gives Laura a quick kiss and the other woman blushes beet red. Arat  knows she’s gotta gonna give it her best go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arat was one of my favorite background gals and I personally think she was a missed opportunity for showing character growth after the war. :,) Feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
